Yami no Matsuei OOC Series
by Sevi Dali
Summary: Yami no Matsuei in all of it's OOC glory ^_^ Rough draft was posted in YnM ML, so here is semi-final draft...


Yami no Matsuei OOC Series Ch.1  
Written by Sevi Dali  
Standard Disclaimers apply, I do not own Yami no Matsuei so don't sue, I'm barely getting out of high school ;-;  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Wakaba: (singing) Sorry, I'm in my room right now, walkin' in the spider webs, leave a message and I'll call you back!  
  
Tsuzuki: I'm sorry, but...I prefere to lead during intercourse.  
Muraki: ...But...but...I'm SUPER Seme!  
  
Watari: Wasaaaap.  
  
Konoe: Tatsumi! Call Tsuzuki and Kurosaki-kun! We have a case!  
Tatsumi: ....  
Konoe: Tatsumi?  
Tatsumi: Zzz...  
Konoe: ....  
  
Saya: Hi, Hisoka-kun!  
Hisoka: Bite me.  
  
Tsuzuki: (after seeing another helpless victim die) Ooo, shit! I din't see nuttin'! (runs away)  
  
Terazuma: hukt on fonics werkt fore mee  
  
Tatsumi: (after impending an evil baddie with his shadows) Ooo, YEAH! Who's yo daddee?!  
  
Wakaba: Yo mamma.  
  
Terazuma: Flock to me, my pretties.  
  
Tsuzuki: Twenty-twenty Twenty-four hours ago, I wanna be sedated  
Hisoka: Nothing to do, nowhere to go  
Tsuzuki/Hisoka: I wanna be sedated  
Tatsumi: Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane  
Konoe: Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane  
Watari: I can't control my fingers, can't control my brain  
Muraki: Oh no, oh ho, ho ho!  
Shinigami-tachi: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!  
Muraki: ....What?  
  
Angel: Hey, beautiful. Wanna hunt tonight?  
Maria Wong: What the fu--  
  
Tsuzuki: (singing) Do you love me babe? What do you say? Do you love me babe?  
What can I say? Because I wanna be your boyfriend.  
Hisoka: (smacks Tsuzuki upside the head)  
Tsuzuki: Thanks.  
Hisoka: Anytime.  
  
Gushoushin: The sky is falling, the sky is falling!  
003: ....  
  
Hisoka: Yeah! YEAH! How'd you like them apples, huh?!  
Muraki: Mercy!  
  
Konoe: You must do as told, or else I will lock you up in the dungeon and do really bad things with you involving a butterknife and a slab of cheese.  
Tsuzuki: ....yessir.........   
  
Watson: I should be eligible for worker's comp.  
  
Tatsumi: Tsuzuki-san! I've come to rescue you from the evil clucthes of...uh...evil!  
Tsuzuki: No you didn't.  
Tatsumi: ...yeah, actually, I just came to tell you that you've exceeded your credit card limit.  
Tsuzuki: I exceeded the limit?.........I have a credit card?!  
Hisoka: (whistles innocently)  
  
Tsubaki: Yeah, so, like, I said that she said that her boyfriend's best friend was like, all oogy and stuff.  
Saya: Really? When I like, found out about it, I was, like no way!  
Yuma: Oh, Saya, that shade of red is so you.  
Saya: It's Tsubaki's shirt. Isn't it just, like, the cutest thing?  
All three girls: (giggle) To-ta-laaaaay!  
  
Wakaba: Want some of my mayonaisse muffins?  
  
Touda: Gyah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!  
  
Konoe: We've found the perfect partner for you, Watari!  
Watari: Really?  
Konoe: Meet the Grim Reaper.  
Grim Reaper: Yo.  
  
Hisoka: (starts to glow) Oh Rose of the Noble Castle  
The Power of Dios which sleeps within me  
Heed my calling and come forth!  
Tsuzuki: (pulls sword) Bring me the power to revolutionize the world!  
Utena: Come forth, Suzaku!  
Anthy: ........I traded the Sword of Dios for this...whatchamacallit?  
Tsuzuki: Shikigami.  
Anthy: Whatever. Have fun in the business, Rose Bride and Prince.  
Hisoka: Can I change it to Rose Groom?  
Utena: You're a boy?  
Hisoka: .........  
  
Earl: Heh heh heh  
Enmadaiou: Huhuhuhuhu (Beavis and Butthead)  
  
Kenshin: Hiten Mitsuryugiryu, Ryu Sho Sen!  
Hisoka: Dammit, I don't even have any cool names for my attacks.  
Oriya: Are you turning green with envy, too, boy?  
  
Tsubaki: I'm flying, Hisoka! I'm flying!  
Hisoka: Yeah? Fly NOW! (shoves Tsubaki off the deck of Queen Camillia) Gyeh heh...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for now. Mind I typed it up after finishing watching the series followed by late night Drew Carey Show and Fresh Prince of Bel Air.   
Questions? Comments? Flaming kitties? Send all to VIISevotharte@aol.com  
  



End file.
